


Джерси слип

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't Have to Know Sense8 Canon, First Time, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Стив едет за Дэнни в Джерси
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Джерси слип

**Author's Note:**

> [Коллаж к тексту.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250135)

Денни всегда отвечал на звонки. Стив скучал и, конечно, звонил. И писал. Старался не обижаться на то, что сам Денни не звонил никогда, а писал редко. Он понимал - Денни было обидно. Напарник всё понял и уважал решение Стива, но это не значит, что Денни принял.

Стив знал его – Денни простит. Уильямс не умел не прощать. В конце концов, они же были лучшими друзьями навсегда.

И Стив скучал отчаянно. Но это тоже было нормально.

Наверное.

Однако сообщения становились реже с каждым месяцем, а звонки почти сошли на нет - разница во времени, Денни снова вышел на работу. Стив понимал.

Вот только Дэнно больше не ругался, не ворчал, не посмеивался над ним. Он рассказывал про команду, если Стив спрашивал. Говорил о Грейс и Чарли, о погоде, о том, что дома полный порядок. Эдди жил у Джуниора и Тани, но и о нем Денни тоже рассказывал обязательно. Иногда даже присылал фотографии. О себе Денни молчал. «Всё как обычно», - это максимум, который Стив мог из него вытянуть.

Это оказалось больше, чем просто обида. Денни стал держать дистанцию, превратившись в хорошего, доброго знакомого, который всегда рад услышать и поддержать вежливый разговор. Он не называл Стива деткой, неандертальцем или животным. Он говорил «Стив», даже когда смеялся над шутками МакГаррета. Близость, совершенно невероятная, казалось бы, вечная, словно их спаяли вместе так плотно, что и не разобрать, где кто, да и шва не видно, таяла с каждым днем.

Это было больно. Очень. Стив был уверен, что Денни сможет его понять, что он будет рядом, несмотря ни на что. МакГаррет чувствовал себя брошенным. И это нельзя было оставлять как есть.

Его направили на военную базу для прохождения стандартной переподготовки резерва. Два месяца он провел в казармах, тренировался, сдавал зачеты и проходил обследования, но ни на минуту не отпускал мысль о Денни. Без возможности поговорить болело всё сильнее: Стив не мог поверить, что всё вот так и закончится. Не с Денни.

Так что, как только он вернулся, сразу же набрал Дэнно. Но телефон друга оказался выключен. И через час не включился. И через три часа.

Смутная тревога мгновенно переросла в панику. Сколько бы Денни раньше не ворчал, что только из-за Стива он попадает под пули и вообще до старости может не дожить, но и без Стива его могли ранить.

О худшем МакГаррет старательно не думал.

Они были первыми контактами друг у друга на случай всякого такого. Но что если Денни это изменил? Что если теперь это его родители или Рейчел? И два месяца Стив мог просто ничего не знать, а Денни…

Он своими руками придушит этого засранца, если всё в порядке!

МакГаррет ужасно злился, когда набирал номер Лу.

\- Привет, Стив! – Гровер обрадовался ему. – Как дела?

\- Нормально, Лу. А где Денни? Я уже обзвонился ему, телефон отключен.

Гровер вздохнул.

\- Лу? Что происходит?

\- Денни тебе не сказал, - радости в голосе уже совсем не было.

\- Нет. Я сначала на сборах два месяца, а потом… Лу, что с Денни?

\- Его отец умер, сердечный приступ, - Лу снова тяжко вздохнул. – Денни… ну ты его знаешь. Он совсем закрылся. Улетел в Джерси. И.. Стив?

\- Да? – короткое слово МакГаррет из себя просто выдавил.

\- Я спросил его, сообщит ли он тебе. И Денни сказал, что позвонит обязательно. Или напишет. Он же не?..

\- Нет. Я проверил – сообщений не было.

\- Так я и подумал. Погоди, - Гровер куда-то вышел и закрыл дверь, судя по звуку. – Ты знал, что Денни почти не выходит из офиса? Он долго восстанавливался, и его колено так и не пришло в норму - Денни часто ходит с тростью, Стив. Так что он почти всегда либо дома с Чарли, либо у врача, либо в офисе. И в офисе чаще всего – чуть ли не ночует там.

Стив сел, с силой потер лицо ладонью, не перебивая Гровера.

\- Денни перепроверил и привел в порядок весь архив. Даже то, что было у Джерри. Пару месяцев назад он запросил у губернатора перевести в команду ещё одного парнишку - я с ним в спецназе работал, толковый малый. Так что теперь на всех выездах чаще всего руковожу я. Команда работает как часы, ты знаешь Денни. Но как только он улетел, меня один знакомый из кадров спросил, когда буду праздновать новую должность, - Лу замолк на мгновение и потом продолжил: - Из Джерси поступил запрос на перевод Уильямса в управление полиции Ньюарка в звании лейтенанта. Пока никто не знает, я никому не сказал. Но, Стив, он уедет.

Сердце у МакГаррета ухнуло вниз.

\- Лу, ты ошибаешься! Он не может: на Гавайях у него дом, семья, Грейс. Он любит свою работу и никуда не…

\- Грейс поступила в Массачусетский технологический. И Уилл тоже. Они вот-вот уедут. Чарли слишком маленький, чтобы увезти его стало проблемой. И даже Рейчел наверняка предпочтет найти работу в Нью-Йорке - денег там однозначно больше. Пусть они с Денни так и не сошлись, это неважно, - голос у Лу стал жестче. - Ты знаешь Денни, если он сейчас почувствует, что должен и может быть рядом с матерью, он так и сделает.

Они оба молчали. Стив пытался справиться с осознанием: Денни не обиделся, Денни просто… ушел. Когда-то он рассказывал про своих старых друзей из Джерси и обронил, что дружба по телефону почти всегда заканчивается открытками на Рождество и редкими поздравлениями с днем рождения.

Стив не мог представить себе такое для них. И Денни не мог.

\- Я не знаю, Стив, как вы поговорили перед твоим уходом. Но, наверное, недостаточно хорошо. Найди его, дозвонись, когда он приземлится. Не для того, чтобы оставить на Гавайях, хотя, видит бог, я бы не хотел потерять ещё и Денни! Но вам нужно поговорить, Стив. Денни нужно. Что-то пошло не так, брат, я больше не узнаю нашего парня-Джерси.

***

Стив собрался за несколько минут. Набрал номер Мэри, но она снова не взяла трубку. Уже из такси он решил отправить сообщение для Кэтрин, но так и не придумал, зачем, и выключил телефон. Никто не требовал отчета, куда и как надолго Стив уезжает. Теперь не было причины отчитываться. Раньше нужно было с Денни, чтобы тот не рванул следом, поднимая всю королевскую рать.

Конечно, билетов до Ньюарка оказалось немного, и до ближайшего рейса оставалось ещё три с небольшим часа. Но Стив согласился, поблагодарил девушку за стойкой регистрации, купил себе дрянной кофе из автомата и сел на неудобное железное сидение. Лу был прав, им с Денни нужно было поговорить. После всего, что они пережили, после десяти лет жизни бок о бок его лучший друг, его единственный настоящий друг не заслуживал лжи.

«Ты мастер момента, Стивен. Практически идеально умеешь выбрать время для важного разговора».

Стив усмехнулся – собственный внутренний голос уже давно и окончательно говорил голосом Дэнно. Собственно, это было крошечной частью настоящей причины, которая заставила Стива всё бросить и уехать так далеко, как только можно.

Полный профан в чувствах, как Денни и говорил, Стив по крупицам собирал маленькие открытия в себе самом. И то, что он увидел, напугало его.

Стив не уехал искать себя и свою жизнь. Он убежал, как самый последний трус.

***

В Ньюарке был вечер. Город ещё бурлил, но здесь, в пригороде стояла сонная тишина. Тротуар покрылся наледью, на газонах замерзала под тонким слоем инея темная трава. Стив специально попросил таксиста высадить его за квартал до дома родителей Денни – хотел пройтись, собраться с духом. Словно нескольких часов ожидания, полета и поездки из аэропорта оказалось мало.

Улица была похожа на фотографию: никакого движения, всё застыло. Правда, в домах то и дело гас или загорался свет, тени из окон падали на газоны, но даже это случалось редко. Изо рта вырывался пар, уши начали подмерзать: Стив был хоть и тренированным морским котиком, но служить приходилось больше в теплых странах, что уж говорить о жизни на Гавайях. Так что холод он стоически терпел, но тот постепенно брал верх.

МакГаррет дошел до нужного дома, походил по дорожке туда-сюда, то и дело утирая нос, то закидывал сумку на спину, то снова таскал в руках. Он знал, что должен сказать Денни, но как начать не представлял. «Привет, напарник, я узнал и приехал…»

А что если Денни скажет, что никакие они больше не напарники и приезжать не стоило? И вообще… Надо было остановиться в гостинице, увидеться утром, а не сваливаться на ночь глядя. Стив даже не подумал об этом, так привык, что в дом к Дэнно можно прийти в любое время, что ключ всегда ждет его на своем месте, что на кухне лежит печенье, которое тоже можно брать без спроса.

По правде сказать, он ехал перехватить Денни, не дать ему уйти из Пять-ноль, бросить Гавайи и их общий дом. А нужно было ехать, чтобы не оставлять Дэнно один на один с его горем. Как тогда, с Мэттью. Заставлять делать Денни так, как хочется самому МакГаррету, теперь не было никаких прав. Их и раньше не существовало, но ведь так классно было уговаривать, подталкивать, дразнить, слушать эти вопли с мгновенно прорезавшимся джерсийским акцентом, смотреть на гневно размахивающие руки и видеть, что, в конце концов, Дэнно и самому приятно уступить.

Стивен оказался не просто в другом городе, он был на чужой территории, в чужой жизни. Никакие правила больше не действовали. Так что он ходил по дорожке у дома и клял себя, что не поехал в гостиницу, но и уезжать не собирался. Мерз и не знал, как лучше поступить.

Глухой стук входной двери показался Стиву звуком захлопнувшейся ловушки – он даже вздрогнул, резко повернулся и чуть ли не по стойке «смирно» вытянулся.

Стараясь удержать что-то объемное под мышкой, пятясь задом, на крыльцо вышел Денни. Напарник придержал вторую дверь ногой, чтобы она не хлопала так сильно, шагнул к садовой скамейке, которая стояла на веранде, поставил на столик около неё пару кружек, вытащил из-под руки подушечки, положил их на сиденье, сел на одну наконец, взял в руки свою чашку и уставился на Стива. Видимо, поняв, что ждать придется долго и кофе остынет, Дениэл похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

\- Ещё немного, и соседи вызвали бы полицию. Ты похож на опасного психа. Не сказать, что они сильно бы ошиблись, описывая тебя девять-один-один.

Стив улыбнулся, помотал головой и пошел к Денни. Сел рядом, взял теплую кружку и отпил в меру горячий кофе, без сахара и молока, но с ложкой масла. И от этого хотелось заплакать.

Ещё МакГаррету очень хотелось спросить, какого хрена, собственно, Денни ему не позвонил и не сказал. Но он замерз достаточно сильно, а кофе грел руки и душу, и он помнил, что тут всё чужое и как раньше не будет. Он сомневался, как Уильямс отреагирует.

\- Мне жаль, Денни. Соболезную.

\- Спасибо, - Дэнно кивнул, по-прежнему глядя перед собой на темную, припорошенную тонким снегом улицу.

\- Я был на сборах. А потом позвонил тебе, ты не ответил, я стал волноваться, позвонил Лу… - зачастил Стив, совершенно явно оправдываясь и от этого начиная злиться.

\- М, - промычал в ответ Денни. – Я всё свободное время был на телефоне с сестрами, с мамой. Последнее, что мне было нужно, это ещё один телефонный разговор.

И Стив заткнулся. Он пытался подавить в себе досаду и раздражение, привычно стиснул зубы, стараясь дышать размеренно, но замерзший нос подвел – МакГаррет совершенно нелепо зашмыгал им, стараясь не распускать сопли. Он принялся с плохо сдерживаемой злостью рыться в сумке в поисках платка, когда Денни протянул ему салфетку:

\- У Чарли тоже нос постоянно течет, акклиматизация - они у меня в каждой куртке, - Денни терпеливо ждал, пока Стив просморкается. – Так чего ты по дорожке метался, как маньяк?

\- Сразу поехал к тебе, но потом понял, что поздно и, наверное, неудобно уже. Надо было в гостиницу, не сообразил, а такси уже уехало.

\- Ясно, - Денни покивал, но на Стива так и не смотрел. – Спасибо. Я бы потом обязательно позвонил. Но рад, что ты приехал. Правда. Спасибо.

\- Ладно, - Стив поставил пустую кружку на столик, - ладно. Я тогда сейчас в гостиницу, а завтра…

\- Не глупи. Места в доме полно, а Чарли будет утром просто в восторге. Оставайся и не глупи.

\- Неандерталец.

\- Что? – Денни недоуменно посмотрел-таки на него.

\- Ты должен был ворчать, что у меня нет никаких понятий о приличиях, что я неандерталец и животное, но раз уже я приехал, то безопаснее будет остаться, чтобы я не разрушил половину Ньюарка к утру.

\- Стив?..

\- Или наорать на меня, какого хера я прилетел, не звонил, не спрашивал, можно и нужно ли…

\- Я рад тебя видеть, зачем бы мне…

\- … или не выяснять ничего, а просто послать меня в гостиницу, греться и спать, а утром заявляться в гости, как приличный человек…

\- Стив!

\- …потому что я чертово животное, у которого нет никакого воспитания. И я бы понял. Я бы даже обрадовался, потому что это то, чего я ждал, Денни! Это то, что должно было бы случиться: ты накричал бы на меня за то, что не предупредил, что сижу тут и шмыгаю носом, что у меня нет шапки и я не берегу не только твою печень, но и свою пустую голову, пытаюсь превратиться в кусок мороженого мяса или что? Потому что вот так это всегда у нас работало, понимаешь? Я вечно лезу куда-то, а ты обо мне заботишься, я обязан быть рядом всегда, а ты обязан кричать, размахивать руками, называть меня животным и суетиться так, словно у меня не сопли текут, а как минимум воспаление легких начинается!

Стив уронил голову на руки, с силой проводя ладонями по отросшему ежику волос и холодным, окончательно замерзшим ушам.

\- Но я не был рядом. А ты просто выходишь, словно мы расстались пару минут назад, делаешь мне кофе, как я люблю, не смотришь на меня, вежливо разговариваешь и терпишь. Понимаешь? Я тут распинаюсь про то, как мне тебя не хватает и что я приехал, потому что твой папа умер, а Лу сказал, что ты, наверное, свалишь с Гавайев. И у меня нет никакого права приезжать с претензиями и скандалами, но ты даже сообщения мне не оставил, Денни! Как будто я теперь просто друг по переписке или типа того. Ты же сам рассказывал, помнишь? Черт, Денни, когда тебе плохо, я хочу быть рядом! Я хочу быть твоим другом по-прежнему! Помогать… не знаю, просто узнавать первым все новости про работу, переезд или семью. Я не знаю, Дэнно, это… - Стив рубанул руками по воздуху, вскочил, подошел к ступенькам, пытаясь, наконец, заткнуться.

\- Ого, - голос Денни за спиной был по-настоящему удивленным. – Кто ты такой и куда дел коммандера Умру-но-не-покажу-эмоций МакГаррета?

Доски веранды скрипели от морозца и старости, когда Денни подошел совсем близко.

\- Я чертовски устал. Перелет, похороны, гости, мама… У меня была тяжелая пара дней, Стив. И всего минут пятнадцать, наверное, чтобы побыть наедине с отцом и попрощаться. Нога от нагрузки и холодов болит сильнее обычного. И я до сих пор не могу поверить, что папа ушел. Но если я чему и рад, так это тому, что ты приехал. Дай мне время, я обязательно объясню тебе, что ты скотина и эгоист, что тебе мало облучения и донорской печени - теперь ты хочешь ещё и менингит, а потому не носишь шапку, ибо морские котики не боятся ничего на свете, даже если у них отваливаются уши от мороза. Но сейчас, Стив, заткнись, пожалуйста, забери кружки, сумку, пошли в дом, и пока я стелю тебе постель, прими свой трехминутный флотский душ, ложись спать, чтобы завтра утром носиться с Чарли, есть блины моей мамы и терпеть всех моих сестер за обедом. Не знаю, на сколько ты приехал, но всё остальное потом.

\- У меня нет никаких дел, я могу быть здесь, сколько нужно, - Стив повернулся и посмотрел на осунувшееся, уставшее лицо Денни. – Прости.

Если Стив и не был уверен в ответе, то не задумался об этом – он обнял Дэнно, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы уткнуться ему в плечо. Ответные объятия не заставили себя ждать, МакГаррет снова хлюпнул носом и почувствовал, как рука Денни привычно хлопает его по спине.

\- Пошли уже, здоровяк, хватит вытирать нос о мою куртку.

\- Я не вытирал!

\- Ну да, ну да, а я глухой и слепой, конечно.

Денни забрал подушки и, прихрамывая, пошел обратно в дом. Стив послушно двинулся за ним.

***

Наверное, это чувствовала и Рейчел – была рядом, держала Денни за руку, даже обнимала, улыбалась, разговаривала. Как будто всё по-прежнему, словно ничто не изменилось. Но каждую минуту знала – Денни больше не твой, сколько не протягивай к нему руки и улыбки, он всегда слишком далеко.

Стив, конечно, полный кретин, если надеялся на что-то получше. С готовностью обманулся спокойствием, завтраками с блинчиками, искренней радостью Чарли и понимающими взглядами, полными скепсиса, которыми они с Кларой обменялись, пока Денни разговаривал со своей бывшей свекровью по скайпу.

В общем, он был своим в этом доме, наполненным тихой печалью и шумной любовью до краев. Проблема была только в том, что он был одинаково своим для каждого члена семьи.

Стив больше не чувствовал себя особенным для Денни, хотя не чувствовал и ненужным.

Но было ещё и нечто совсем иное, прежде не замеченное, будто и не существовавшее вовсе. Здесь, в Джерси, центром был Дениэл: люди приходили к нему, говорили, искали его, спрашивали, соболезновали, помогали с документами. Его друзья-копы, друзья и сослуживцы отца, какие-то родственники:кузены, тетки, бабушки. Стивен привык, что похожая круговерть людей происходит в его доме, на ланаи, он открывает дверь… Стив с болезненной грустью понимал, как привык, что центр мира там, где он.

Здесь Денни был на своем месте, здесь его тоже любили, даже больше, чем на Гавайях. Здесь его корни и его история. Больше десяти лет Денни постоянно талдычил о том, как ненавидит «ананасовую дыру», пляжи, жару, пиццу с фруктами. Стив всё это знал, но не понимал, не мог прочувствовать.

В Ньюарке Денни оказался на своем месте. Он мог сюда вернуться, купить по соседству дом, заполнять бумаги на должности лейтенанта, руководить отделом, принимать по выходным гостей, сам ездить в гости, возить Чарли на дни рождения его новых друзей, ходить на игры любимой с детства команды. Денни десять лет был для Гавайев, Грейс, Пять-ноль, посиделок у Камеконы, отелей с дельфинами в бассейнах… Он десять лет был для Стива.

Никто не виноват, что перестал быть. Никто, кроме МакГаррета.

\- Что опять за лицо? – Денни подошел, когда Стив застыл у холодильника, убирая очередной контейнер с остатками еды после ужина.

\- Ничего, просто задумался, - Стив постарался сделать вид занятости, чтобы прийти в себя после нежданного и очевидного открытия – Денни действительно уедет, его ничто не держит на Гавайях.

\- Ла-адно, - протянул Дэнно, уводя Стива в гостиную, сажая на диван и протягивая уже открытую бутылку пива. – После впечатляющего приветственного монолога ты так больше ничего и не сказал. Так что вперед, я слушаю.

\- Нет, я… я не хочу ничего такого говорить, - Стив поспешно сел, взял бутылку и принялся крутить ее в руках. – Прости, это было неуместно и откровенно тупо: приехать, наорать на тебя, вывалить кучу претензий, когда ты и без того… - Стив заткнулся, наконец, не зная, как прекратить разговор и не напоминать лишний раз о смерти отца.

\- Всё нормально, Стив, - начал было Денни.

\- Нет, не нормально. Я знаю, каково это. Я понимаю.

\- Не понимаешь, - Дэнно поставил бутылку на стол и откинулся на спинку дивана. – Детка, потерять отца больно и страшно, не спорю, тут ты прав. Но у меня он всегда был, рядом: мы переживали разводы сестер, смерть Мэтти, болезнь Чарли, мои ранения, его болячки – вместе, всегда. Я знал, что у отца больное сердце. Я знал, что когда-нибудь… - Денни замолчал, собираясь с силами. – Это больно практически круглые сутки. Но не сравнить с тем, что твоего отца не было рядом большую часть твоей жизни, что ты потерял его раньше времени, что приехал на остров в полное одиночество. К смерти невозможно подготовиться, она всё равно вышибет тебя из седла. Но, Стив, у меня есть семья, друзья и даже ты здесь. Я могу справиться с этим, понимаешь? И вполне в состоянии выслушать тебя.

Стив смотрел на своего лучшего и, надо быть честным, единственного друга и пытался начать хоть с чего-то. Потому что это и был момент для настоящего разговора.

\- Я примчался потому, что узнал о смерти Эдди. И что ты, возможно, переводишься. С какого-то хрена решил, что бросил раненного и слабого тебя, поселил в своем доме, отдал собаку и Пять-ноль – в общем-то, всё, что у меня было – и имею право держать под контролем и дальше. Как будто ты был обязан все эти десять лет прикрывать мне спину, идти за мной, спасать жизнь в Корее или Афганистане, отдавать печень. Я примчался, словно ты только для меня. И вот я здесь, ты здесь, мы не по-прежнему друзья, только я вижу, что здесь твой дом, ты на своем месте. Здесь семья и отличная пицца без ананасов. И должность – видит бог, ты достоин её сильнее всего департамента вместе взятого! А я приезжаю и хочу, чтобы ты оставался на Гавайях, словно ничего не произошло. Словно я не бросил, не предал…

\- Стив, ты не…

\- Я трус, Денни.

\- Это я понял, - неожиданно согласился Денни. – В какой-то очень извращенной манере, но ты отчасти прав.

\- Эй, приятель, ты мог бы пощадить моё самолюбие! – Стив зачем-то попытался отшутиться.

Но Денни оставался совершенно серьезен:

\- Если ты приехал и признаешься в эмоциональной трусости, то тебе нужна правда, а не потакание твоему эго. Оно и так раздуто без меры. Ну и, как я понимаю, теперь-то у нас начинается настоящий разговор, от которого ты так стремительно бежал, что даже с Гавайев свалил. И да, МакГаррет, я признаю, ты умеешь выбирать момент. Это сарказм, если что. А ещё ты по-прежнему самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Потому что всё же приехал и пытаешься что-то сказать. И это уже не сарказм.

Стив беззвучно засмеялся, тоже поставил бутылку на стол, сцепил пальцы, словно держался сам за себя.

\- Помнишь бомбу? А ещё вирус. Потом в тебя стрелял тот чокнутый, и мне пришлось руками лезть тебе в грудь и… Это всегда было так страшно, что я потом ночами не спал и жрал успокоительное горстями. Потом погиб Джо, мама, и эта тварь чуть тебя не убила. Из-за меня! На этот раз и правда только из-за меня, не из-за работы, понимаешь? Я даже за руль сесть не мог, потому что держал тебя на руках и молился всю дорогу. В больнице вдруг понял, что если ты сейчас умрешь, я зайду в палату, лягу рядом и просто перестану дышать. А когда ты пришел в себя, я чуть… Господи боже, я чуть не разрыдался, Дэнно. И стало страшно. Я словил такую паническую атаку, просто перестал соображать, понимаешь?

\- Нет, - почему-то шепотом ответил Денни.

\- Я вдруг всё понял. Так ясно, как будто кто-то сказал: Стив, ты его любишь. Больше жизни. Раньше думал, что просто тактильный, поэтому вечно прикасаюсь, обнимаю… У тебя была Габриэла, Эмбер и потом снова Рейчел, вроде как, и потом… И я представлял себе, что мы будет дружить семьями, будем всегда вместе, потому что ты мой лучший друг и, кто бы там ни был, ты будешь рядом. Но тогда ты открыл глаза, а я даже дышать не мог, как хотел тебя поцеловать. Целовать и целовать, и целовать. Внезапно все «я тоже тебя люблю», гордость, радость и любование – все это обрушилось как лавина. Я хотел, чтобы ты жил в моем доме не потому, что так безопаснее или за тобой нужно приглядывать, пока ты выздоравливаешь. Я хотел, чтобы это был наш дом, чтобы ты там был как мой… как мой, просто мой. Всегда. Я только не знал, что с этим делать, понимаешь?

Стив замолчал. Понимал, что сказал далеко не всё, что это было сумбурно и путано. Но кто-кто, а Денни знал - МакГаррет иначе не умеет. Стивен почувствовал облечение от высказанной правды. И даже стало немного всё равно, что скажет Денни. Потому что… ну это же Дэнно, которому Стив доверял на сто процентов и больше, – он всегда найдет правильные слова для ответа, какую бы херню не нес Стив. Из команды постоянно уходили дорогие им люди, друзья, ставшие семьей, но их дружба была нерушимой. И Стив испугался, что признание не просто пошатнет, а уничтожит отношения с самым дорогим человеком. Что он окажется не так хорош и не так дорог, что его опять, как когда-то мама, потом отец, потом Кэтрин, вышвырнут из родной чужой жизни в никуда. В очередной раз переживать это Стив не просто не хотел – панически боялся. Проще было уйти самому, разрубить одним ударом, пока не указали на дверь.

Только вот это же Дэнно. Его Дэнно. Не отец, не мать, а кто-то много ближе и лучше.

\- Да, понимаю, - Денни говорил тихо, но этот тихий голос прозвучал как гром в ушах МакГаррета. – Я знаю, Стив. Сам чуть паническую атаку не словил, когда понял, что думаю о том, какой ты в постели. В свое оправдание могу сказать только одно – я был пьян. Но когда у тебя от одной мысли о лучшем друге член стоит, это, блин, новость ошеломляющая. Я тогда протрезвел за минуту, наверное. И решил, что это всё от одиночества – слишком давно был один, и, кроме тебя, у меня не было никого. Я не о Грейс или семье, я о чем-то более… близком. Так что я понимаю, правда. Просто принял это и решил, что само пройдет.

\- Прошло? – в ушах Стива сердце грохотало так, что он сам себя не слышал, а пальцы пришлось сцепить ещё сильнее, чтобы не подавать виду, что руки трясутся.

\- Нет. И когда ты сказал, что отправляешься искать себя, потому что всё, что держало на Гавайях – это история твоего отца, я чуть тебе не вмазал. Еле сдержался, честно. Потом работал как проклятый, чтобы не думать. Но затем понял, что так даже лучше: ты был прав, телефон у меня есть, ты никуда не пропадал, нашу дружбу это не изменит. И я смирился. Никаких больше мыслей, желаний, никакой влюбленности, и вся это история… В общем, я понял, что так будет лучше и для меня тоже. Поэтому да, я подумывал остаться здесь. Ещё не дал ответ, но.

\- Денни, я…

\- Я не конкурс талантов или твоя гребанная гитара, Стив. Меня нельзя отложить на десять, пятнадцать, двадцать лет, потому что ты испугался, что не справишься. Да я могу столько и не протянуть! Пойми правильно, я не виню и не осуждаю. Ты можешь сжиться со смертью, с обманом, с предательством даже – это тебе привычно. Но ты не знаешь, как справиться со спокойным, может, немного скучным будущим, где ты и я – смешные влюбленные старики в креслах на берегу. Ты понятия не имеешь, как быть счастливым постоянно, поэтому уехал в панике с Гавайев и приехал сюда всё в той же перманентной панике. Хотя абсолютно точно никакой проблемы не возникло бы, будь я длинноногой блондинкой. Так что да, думаю, я понимаю, почему ты испугался и сбежал.

\- Но? – спросил МакГаррет.

\- Никаких «но». Не знаю, что со всем этим делать. И ты не знаешь. Так что я просто посижу тут, подожду, когда ты либо что-то решишь, либо снова свалишь в аэропорт.

\- Денни…

\- Потому что я сам чуть не умер, потерял отца, и это наводит на мысли, Стив, на всякие такие мысли, знаешь. Грейс уже совсем взрослая, Чарли у меня никто не отнимет и не заставит ехать за ним на Гавайи, на Аляску или к черту на рога. Хрен его знает, сколько у меня времени, но точно одно – мне больше не нужно бегать за людьми, которым я даром не сдался. Или сдался, но как… я даже не знаю, кто. Ты, конечно, тоже не длинноногая блондинка, но что поделать. Говорю же, я понятия не имею, сколько осталось, и все мысли об этом… Мне неважно, что ты здоровый морской котик с головой, в которой черт-те что творится. Не хочу тратить время на рефлексию, что я люблю двухметрового мужика в брюках карго. Так что я просто пойду дальше, Стив, потому как у меня охренительный запас терпения, но совсем нет желания наступать на одни и те же грабли в отношениях и быть тем, кого опять бросили. Только на этот раз лучший друг.

Когда-то давно у МакГаррета была контузия: звенело в ушах, он слабо соображал, где находится и что случилось, звуки извне пробивались сквозь писк и грохот с трудом. И сейчас было почти так же – голова шла кругом, Стив никак не мог уложить всё, понять, перед глазами немного расплывалось, и в ушах противно звенело. Вот только он чувствовал себя счастливым – огромное счастье распирало грудь, грозилось сломать ребра изнутри, выплескиваясь и затапливая собой всё. Он знал, что ещё не раз пожалеет об упущенном времени, о причиненной боли, о трусости, о том, что закрывал глаза на очевидное, что не доверился Дэнно, что сбежал, лгал и ему, и себе. Но сейчас…

Стивен встал, отодвинул столик подальше, чтобы опуститься на колени перед Денни, который, несмотря на всё видимое спокойствие, сидел напряженный словно струна, только что не вибрировал.

\- Детка?

От этого тихого и долгожданного слова у Стива окончательно всё перед глазами поплыло, и он решил, что, скорее всего, это слезы, хотя плакать и не думал даже. Просто было сладко и больно в груди. И чтобы не опозориться и не промахнуться, он взял в ладони лицо Дэнно, погладил большими пальцами скулы, ощущая покалывание щетины, и поцеловал, наконец. Просто коснулся губами и замер, нервно сглатывая и дыша.

\- Ого, - прошептал Денни. – Это… неожиданно.

\- Есть немного, - согласился Стив, снова прикасаясь к губам Денни.

\- Немного?

\- Ну, это же я решил тебя поцеловать, так что для меня-то вполне ожидаемо.

\- И что дальше? - Денни расслабился и уткнулся лбом в лоб Стива.

\- Наверное, я куплю шапку. Ты прав, без неё здесь никак. Или я могу поехать за тобой на Гавайи. Или что угодно, Дэнно. Только можно уже мне поцеловать тебя ещё раз?

\- Раньше ты не особенно деликатничал, Стив, а тут…

Договорить Денни Стив не дал – и правда, это всё ещё были они, Стив и Денни. И поскольку не нужно было больше сдерживаться, то можно было оставаться собой, привычно затыкая Дэнно, однако, совершенно новым способом.

Колени болели, одной рукой Стив вынужден был опираться на диван, второй поглаживал затылок Денни, чувствуя его руки на своей спине, но это всё было просто прекрасно.

Стив вспомнил, как Денни поссорился с Эмбер на день святого Валентина, когда не захотел говорить «я люблю тебя», потому что от постоянного повторения теряется смысл. Вспомнил, как часто слышал это от Денни сам и как часто говорил в ответ, и рассмеялся.

\- Что? Что смешного, МакГаррет?

\- Джерси слип – ты так это назвал? Когда я вас с Лори застал в отеле в наручниках?

\- И что?

\- Ничего, просто вспомнил.

\- Просто вспомнил Лори, пока меня целовал?!

\- Нет! Просто вспомнил про наручники эти. Подумал, что мы сейчас в Джерси, и я от тебя оторваться не могу, и…

\- Очень романтично, Стивен. Просто очень. Особенно когда у меня стояк размером с Эмпайр-стейт, мы в доме моих родителей, в гостиной, куда в любой момент может спуститься мама или Чарли. Слезь с меня, животное, господи, ты весишь тонну, наверное!

Стив рассмеялся, не собираясь, как сказал Денни, слезать. В крови бурлили азарт и эйфория, у него тоже стояло, он совершенно не знал, как это бывает между двумя мужчинами на практике, и мысль смущала. Но и возбуждала одновременно: хотелось заткнуть Денни снова, завалить его на диван и попробовать, каково это – держать в руке чужой член, смотреть, как у Дэнно перехватывает дыхание, как он запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, как кончает…

\- Мы всё равно собирались принять душ перед сном, можем сделать это вместе – сэкономим воду и решим проблему друг друга, – Стив толкнулся бедрами, чтобы Денни почувствовал, что и у него стоит дай бог как. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, детка. Но ты совсем поехал крышей, если решил, что я позволю тебе проделать всё в доме под одной крышей с моей мамой. С мамой, Стивен! Ты с Гавайев сбежал, только подумав о том, что влюбился в мужика, а теперь лезешь мне в штаны?!

\- Я знаю, это всё быстро, даже слишком. Но я не хочу ждать. Не хочу, чтобы ты ждал. Так что я решил – джерси слип, Дэнно. С этой минуты и навсегда. Нет смысла тянуть. И потом, что ты возмущаешься? Мы просто примем душ, поможем друг другу рукой. И ляжем спать.

\- Поможем рукой? Это ты на флоте таких выражений нахватался? – Денни возмущался, пытаясь наорать на Стива шепотом, но шел за ним к лестнице, не сопротивляясь. – Ты так тактичен и деликатен, Стивен: поможем рукой, господи, боже мой! Я сказал, что мы не будем делать это, и мы не будем!

\- Это? Тебе что, тринадцать? – Стив подозревал, что Денни прекрасно знает, как на него действуют такие запреты и вызовы, и специально дразнил. – Чем твоё «это» лучше, чем «помочь рукой»? Если ты просто стесняешься, так честно и признайся. Меня совсем не волнует размер твоего члена.

\- У меня прекрасный размер и прекрасный член, МакГаррет! И вообще, как мы дошли до этого разговора? Ты вечно всё выворачиваешь! Теперь ты будешь доказывать, что не трус? Как ребенок, честное слово…

Денни был прав - всё было слишком быстро, спонтанно, им многое ещё предстояло обсудить. Если Стив хорошо знал напарника, - а он знал хорошо, – тот не успокоится, пока не разложит всё по полочкам и не даст всему объяснение и имя.

Всё было по-прежнему и даже лучше. Потому что у них всегда так.


End file.
